Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 23
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 23 in Stockholm, Sweden due to being the host nation. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 23, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Paul Rey represented Sweden with the song "All Falls Down", which came second in the final and scored 363 points. Fantasifestivalen 23 Fantasifestivalen 23 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 23. Hosted by Clara Henry and David Lindgren, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 24 June 2017 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping. "Bia beraghsim" performed by Mahan Moin and "If I Were You" performed by Rebecka Karlsson qualified directly to the final, while "Bye Bye Bby Boo" performed by Dolly Style and "Meat" performed by 528 & CazziOpeia qualified to the second chance round. "Drowning" performed by Buster Moe, "Burn" performed by LIAMOO and "Hon vet det" performed by Nova Becc were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 1 July 2017 at the Vida Arena in Växjö. "Klockan är stannad – Tsåahka tjöödtjesti" performed by Jon Henrik Fjällgren and "Allting ordnar sig" performed by Viktor Frisk qualified directly to the final, while "Limbo" performed by Panetoz and "Answer" performed by Janice qualified to the second chance round. "Crush (Heartbreaker)" performed by Esther Vallee, "Jag ropar ut" performed by Nouveau and "Shame" performed by Hearts & Colors were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 8 July 2017 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Echoes" performed by Ulrika and "All Falls Down" performed by Paul Rey qualified directly to the final, while "Karma" performed by KeyRa and "Atmosphere" performed by Sigrid Bernson qualified to the second chance round. "Walking on the Moon" performed by QUEST, "Somebody to Love" performed by Anton Hagman and "Om du fick se mig gå" performed by Drifters were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 15 July 2017 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. "Louder" performed by Mariette and "Vad kommer sen" performed by Adrijana qualified directly to the final, while "Ricochet" performed by Hanna Turi and "Boom! (Dishonest in July)" performed by Ingrid qualified to the second chance round. "All This Time" performed by Moment, "Won't Let You Go" performed by Julia Bergwall and "Ghost" performed by Normandie were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 22 July 2017 at the Gothenburg in Scandinavium. "Bye Bye Bby Boo" performed by Dolly Style, "Ricochet" performed by Hanna Turi, "Karma" performed by KeyRa and "Atmosphere" performed by Sigrid Bernson qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 3 October 2017 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs will compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the final, as they were automatically qualified. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform twenty-third in the grand final, following United Kingdom and preceding the Netherlands. Sweden came 2nd in the final, scoring 363 points. On stage, Rey was joined by five backing vocalists. The overall atmosphere of the performance was dark. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Mariette. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 23 *North Vision Song Contest 23